


By Your Side

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [31]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Nail Polish, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has another girl's night with Fala and Amue is invited as well but Isamu shows up, not willing to leave Akira's side since she is so close to giving birth.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirty-one of the "Cursed" series. Akira is nine months pregnant.

"By Your Side"

"Take it easy, Aki."

"It's all right, Isa. I know what I'm doing."

"I didn't say you didn't, but our little Kashi is sitting lower than usual."

Akira chuckled. "You heard the Doctor. That's a good thing."

"It is, but it also means that he may come early."

"I know. That's why I'm not upset at your hovering." Akira gave her fiancée a peck on his lips. "Just know that you being there is going to result in you having blue nails again."

"It's a small price to pay for my peace of mind."

Akira smiled as she knocked on Fala's door. "Hime?"

The door opened, and Akira saw a huge pile of pillows on the floor and both Fala and Amue in simple dresses in their signature colors of pink and light blue, respectively. "Kogane, come in," Fala called. "Kurogane, are you joining us?"

Akira grinned as Isamu escorted her into the room. "He doesn't have a choice. He won't leave my side except if there's an attack."

Both princesses smiled at how more overprotective Isamu was the further along Akira got. The Red Lion pilot assisted his fiancée down onto the comfortable pillows and sat down next to her.

"What story are you going to tell today, Kogane?" Fala asked.

"What have you been telling the princess, Aki?"

"Not much. I did tell her how we first met, what happened when you interrupted a girl's night back at the Space School, and when we actually started dating." Akira picked up the pink nail polish, causing Fala to lean forward. "How about a misadventure at the Fuji Space School?"

"Sounds good," Fala replied, keeping her hands steady as Akira started applying the nail polish.

"Same here," Amue agreed.

"All right. It started when we were all assigned teams. I had taken the leadership exam, which I passed, and was assigned my team. Fortunately, none of them were bothered by the fact that they were going to be led by a girl. However, there was one person that didn't like that I beat his score on the exam and thus got the best team. He kept saying that I must have cheated or seduced the teachers in order to get a better grade and that girls can't be leaders."

"He was lucky he never said any of these things in the team's earshot," Isamu added.

"It never really bothered me. I knew what really happened. Anyway, the fateful mission happened where I was cursed, but I was able to get back at the guy."

%%% Flashback Begins

"Are you sure, Aki?"

"Are you asking me if I want to take that arrogant jerk down a peg or two? Of course! Where is he?"

"In the simulators, Chief!" Hiroshi called out.

"Thanks, Shorty!"

"How are you going to get him to run a simulation against you?" Takashi asked.

"I have the code that guests and soon-to-be cadets use until they get their own codes." Akira strode towards the door but paused as he caught the expression on Isamu's face. He blew a kiss in his direction and winked before he left.

"Hey, Aki! Wait up! There's no way I am missing out on this!"

Akira chuckled and grabbed Isamu's hand. The logs told them that 'Kasai' was in the newest simulator. Akira grinned and logged in using the guest code. Isamu leaned against the wall and waited for the inevitable confrontation. Kasai was known for his confrontational attitude as much as his flying skills, which was why he consistently ranked below Akira.

As soon as the simulation was over, Kasai's door flew open, and he stormed over to the only other occupied simulator, taking no notice of Isamu. He banged on the door. "Who's in there? How did you beat me?"

The door opened, and Akira walked out. Isamu could tell he was fighting to keep the smirk off his face. Kasai was confused. "Who are _you?"_

"Oh you know me, but you wouldn't recognize me like this. It's me, Kogane Akira."

 _"Kogane?!_ But you're a guy!"

"There was a mishap during my team's first mission, but that's all you need to know."

%%% Flashback Ends

"It really didn't end there, but I continually beat his scores and tests, and he finally admitted that I was better than he was."

"He didn't want to at first. He seemed to have trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Aki was male at that point." Isamu pecked Akira's cheek. "However, the team straightened him out."

"What did you do, Isa?"

"Let him see you in action is all. You are amazing, sweetheart. He just needed to see it without comparing you to himself." Isamu blinked. He hadn't realized that Akira had already finished painting Fala's nails and had started painting his nails. "Uh, Aki?"

"Hold still, Isa. I'm almost done with your nails."

Isamu held still. He technically asked for this, but he didn't really mind, especially since he wasn't leaving Akira's side until she had their baby.

Fin


End file.
